gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Universal Century Locations
This is a list of locations from the Universal Century timeline. The Earth Although a large percentage of the Earth's population had been relocated to space, people still lived on Earth. Those left on Earth had either received permission to return to the planet and live there or had never left the planet in the first place. Earth still maintains its seven separate continents, and each continent contains at least one noteworthy location. North America *'North America', specifically the American Midwest, was the target of the colony drop during Operation Stardust. *'Los Angeles' was occupied by Zeon during the One Year War, the Hollywood sign was visible from Garma Zabi's luxurious residence. The mayor of the city during the One Year War was Joseph Eschonbach, who was a former U.S. Presidential candidate. His daughter, Icelina Eschonbach, was the lover of Garma. *'The California Base': A massive naval installation composed of 20 large bases on the Californian coast, the California Base was home to the Federation's largest naval yards. After the Zeon captured them in the One Year War the facility was retooled to produce Zeon submarines. The California base was recaptured by the Federation during the last month of the war. *'New York': A massive battle was fought here during the One Year War, resulting in the elimination of a Zeon Gaw fleet and the death of Garma Zabi. Garma actually met his end near Seattle, if one follows the story based on travel path rather than the script. The White Base falls from space over the southwestern United States and heads north to go around the Zeon bases of California. *'Cheyenne, Wyoming': Amuro Ray's home in 0087 is in Cheyenne at the beginning of Zeta Gundam; he works as an instructor at a Federation Forces base located there. However, Amuro's movements are closely monitored by the Federation, leaving him virtually under house arrest until he escapes with Katz Kobayashi to join up with Karaba. Emma Sheen met Amuro in Cheyenne in 0085. In 0096, Londo Bell seized the Cheyenne base in order to apprehend Martha Vist Carbine and Alberto Vist. *'Hickory': A small base maintained by the Karaba resistance group, located in Southern California near the Vandenberg air force base. The Hickory base possesses an antiquated HLV launch vessel, which the AEUG pilots attempt to use to send their last few mobile suits back into space. *'Kennedy Spaceport': An old spaceflight facility located at Florida's Cap Canaveral, near the modern day Kennedy Space Center. At the time of the Gryps Conflict, the Kennedy Spaceport is the site of a war museum managed by former White Base crew member Hayato Kobayashi. this museum serves as a front for a secret base operated by the Karaba resistance group. *'Augusta Base': The Earth Federation Forces base where the RX-78NT1 Gundam is developed. Although the Augusta Base is located in North America, a region which is under the control of the Principality of Zeon throughout most of the One Year War, the Principality forces fail to realize the significance of this small facility and it thus escapes enemy attack. After the war, the base's pioneering research into Newtype weaponry is continued by the Augusta Newtype Lab. *'Oakland Research Lab': The Newtype Research Lab which sent out Buran Blutarch to pursue AEUG and Karaba forces after the fall of Jaburo during the Gryps Conflict. *'Great Canyon': A landmark in the American southwest, likely the Grand Canyon. Nearby lies the town of St. Anges. *Amuro's hometown, located somewhere along the Pacific coast. It is sometimes located between Washington and California, or in British Columbia. South America *'Jaburo': The subterranean headquarters of the Earth Federation Forces. During the One Year War, Char Aznable attempted to infiltrate this base only to be beaten back. During the Delaz Fleet crisis the Federation thought that Zeon's colony drop would be targeted here. During the Gryps Conflict, the Titans self-destructed this base with a nuclear bomb in the hope of destroying the AEUG with it. Africa *'Kimberlite Base': A Zeon stronghold in East Africa. During the opening days of Operation Stardust Anavel Gato sought help from this facility while trying to escape into space. Kimberlite base covered his launch, then surrendered to the Federation. *'Mount Kilimanjaro': After abandoning Jaburo in U.C. 0087, the Titans moved their main terrestrial headquarters to a newly constructed facility at Kilimanjaro, while using a base in New Guinea as a temporary transfer point. The base would come under attack by the AEUG and Karaba late in 0087. *'Dakar, Senegal': Home of the Earth Federation Assembly during the time of the Gryps Conflict. Following the attack on Kilimanjaro, AEUG leader Quattro Bajeena addressed the Assembly and denounced the Titans to the world. The city is attacked by Zeon remnants in U.C. 0096. *'Senegal Autonomous Region': It seems this area became an autonomous region when it was unified from the Republic of Senegal by the Federation government after Universal Century began. *'El Golea': Desert town. An AEUG base is located here. *'Ghardaia': Desert town. Attacked by the African Liberation Front in U.C. 0088. Asia *The 08th Mobile Suit Team was stationed in the jungles of Southeast Asia during the One Year War. Occasionally, the members would find themselves in a desert and a mountain range, presumably within the travelling distance of Mobile Suits. *'Hong Kong, China' - Home of Luio Company, a financial supporter of the Karaba organization during the Gryps Conflict. The Titans sent the massive Psyco Gundam into battle inside the city in an attempt to force Karaba forces aboard the Auldhumla to surrender. ::In UC 0093, Hong Kong was also an intended target of the Axis drop operation by Char Aznable's Neo Zeon. ::By the year UC 203, it was rennamed New Hong Kong. *'Lhasa, Tibet': The Earth Federation's capital before it was destroyed in the drop of Fifth Luna by Char Aznable's Neo Zeon. *'Japan': Home of the Murasame Newtype Lab. Amuro arranges for Fraw Bow and her children to fly to this country during the Gryps Conflict. *'Sodon': A small, neutral desert town where Amuro Ray meets Ramba Ral in person. Antarctica *'Scott City': The site where the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon were to sign an armistice following the Battle of Loum. *The Federation had a base here that was raided in December U.C. 0079. Federal Forces stationed here bought enough time for the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" to be launched into space. Europe *'Odessa, Ukraine': A major Zeon base of operations during the One Year War, under the direct command of Captain M'Quve. Several natural resource mines were located in the region. The Federation launched its single largest Earth-based campaign against Odessa. *'Belfast, Northern Ireland': Home to a Federation-controlled port, the White Base docked here for repairs and resupply as it continued from Odessa to Jaburo. Char Aznable's Mad Angler squadron deployed amphibious mobile suits in an attack on the White Base, allowing a civilian spy to board the ship. *'Dublin, Ireland': The site of a colony drop, ordered by Haman Khan to demonstrate her power, during the First Neo Zeon War, though the AEUG and Karaba rescue some of the population. *Largain: A European city which is also referred to as Vienna. Conquered by BESPA, it has been changed into their European base. *'Uwig': A European city which is also referred to as Prague. Completely decimated by a bombing run conducted by BESPA in U.C. 0153. A home for Earth's elite. *'Point Kasarelia': Located close to Uwig, this secluded hideaway was home to illegal residents Üso Ewin and Shakti Kareen. Üso claims its name comes from a South Pacific language, meaning "hello" or "goodbye". *'Becheyne': The location of a dilapidated airbase the crew of the Camion uses to take off in an aircraft disguised as a PCST transport, escaping Largain's airspace. *'Kolin': A location close to Uwig and Becheyne. Seen only on a map during Duker Iq's presentation to Queen Maria. *'Arti Gibraltar': A city centered around a mass driver operated by the PCST. *In Episode 12 of Victory Gundam, members of the League Militaire pass through an unnamed city on the European coast shortly before arriving in Arti Gibraltar. At the city's center are ruins which resemble four of the spires of the Sagrada Família in Barcelona, Spain. Oceania *'Sydney, Australia': The front of the Island Iffish colony broke off and fell on the city during Operation British. The resulting impact wiped out Sydney and flooded 16% of the Australian continent. In the aftermath, two hundred million people were declared dead or missing.Mobile Suit Gundam: Big Picture Book of Strategy and Tactics The colony drop left behind a massive crater with a diameter up to 500 kilometers.Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 1. *'Torrington Base': A Federation base in Australia. On October 13, U.C. 0083, remnants of the Principality of Zeon attacked this base and stole the RX-78GP02A Gundam from this facility. Zeon Remnants attacked the base again in U.C. 0096 during the Laplace Incident. *'Adelaide': A large city in South Australia. A Federation Assembly meeting took place here on U.C. 0105. *'Alice Springs': A city in central Australia occupied by Zeon during the One Year War. It was retaken by the White Dingo Team with minimal damage to civilian areas after successful negotiations for Zeon forces to withdraw. *'Hughenden Fortress': A Principality of Zeon base located in Northeastern Australia. It is the only Zeon base in mainland Australia with space launch facilities. *'New Guinea': A Titans base was established at this location, although it served mainly as a support base for the transfer of the main Titans headquarters from Jaburo to the eventual new headquarters at Kilimanjaro. The New Guinea base provided limited support to the Sudori as it attempted to recapture the Auldhumla at Hong Kong. Undetermined * Underhook: An underwater city, just offshore. The crew of the Reinforce rested here after returning from space, shortly before the Motorad Squadron's Earth-Cleansing Operation. Space Colonies Space colonies are placed at the five Earth-Moon Lagrange Points. A collection of colonies that occupy a Lagrangian point are known collectively as a Side. Because Sides sometimes share a single Lagrangian point, it is possible to have two Sides in close orbit to one another. All colonies in the Universal Century are O'Neill "Island 3" type colony cylinders, except for the close-type colonies of Side 3. The first 50 years of the Universal Century were spent building the various colonies and placing them at the Lagrangian points, as well as colonizing the moon. By U.C. 0050, nine of the eleven billion people in the Federation live in space colonies or on the moon. In U.C. 0051, the Federation froze plans for additional colony development but not construction. Side 1 Side 1 is called Zahn, and is located at L5. This side serves as the Earth Federation's space capital. It was one of the first Sides that the Principality of Zeon attacked during the One Year War. Known colonies in Side 1: *'Colony 1 (Shangri-La)': Side 1's first space colony, and the home of Judau Ashta and his friends/comrades. *'Colony 3 (Eden)': Birthplace of Banagher Links. *'Colony 7 (Koln)':A battle between the Earth Federation Forces and Zeon Remnants took place here on U.C. 0122. *'Londenion': The headquarter of the Federation's Londo Bell taskforce. *'Colony 30': Scene of the infamous "Colony 30 Incident" *'Island Blade': One of two colonies hijacked in mid-transfer by the Cima Fleet in U.C. 0083. *'Island Ease': One of two colonies hijacked in mid-transfer by the Cima Fleet in U.C. 0083. It was secured by the Delaz Fleet for phase two of Operation Stardust and dropped on central North America. *'Round Island': An "Island One" colony used for construction purposes, built in Side 1. In U.C. 0084, it was bought from the Colony Management Corporation and, starting in U.C. 0106, used as the headquarters of the Crossbone Vanguard prior to their invasion of the Frontier Side. *'Pia Albanian colony': Queen Maria Pia Armonia of the Zanscare Empire opened a consultation bureau here before the events of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. *'Sweetwater': Sweetwater was created through the combination of an Island 3 open-type colony with a closed-type colony as a place for refugees of the One Year War, Gryps Conflict, and First Neo Zeon War. In U.C. 0090s, Char Aznable used the colony as a base for his own Neo Zeon Movement against the Earth Federation. *'Arkadia':A space colony subjugated by Rakan Dahkaran's forces in U.C.0088. *'Buch':A private colony owned by the Buch Concern. Vocational training schools and military industries are located here as well as the training of the Crossbone Vanguard private army "Hello! VON BRAUN" "Mobile Suit Gundam Official Setting Collection Anaheim Journal UC 0083-0099" booklet, Enterbrain, January 2004 . Side 2 Side 2 is called Hatte, and is located at L4. This was one of the first Sides attacked by Zeon during the One Week Battle. One of its colonies was hijacked by Zeon forces and dropped onto Earth, known as Operation British. During the U.C. 0150s, the Zanscare Empire was established in Side 2 under Maria Pure Armonia. Known colonies in Side 2: *'Colony 8' (Island Iffish): The colony thought to have been seized from Side 2 for use in Operation British. *'Colony 13': The colony that received a coded message that the Zeon forces were mobilizing. However, the line was cut before the Federation could hear that the Zeon military were beginning their attack and thus starting the One Year War. *'18th Block': This colony was attacked and destroyed by the Gryps II colony laser. *'21st Block': The Titans attacked this colony with G3 poison gas, killing everyone inside. *'Amelia': Home colony of the Zanscare Empire. This colony was the furthest Side 2 colony from the moon during that time. *'Hellas': Headquarters of Zi Zeon (later called Metatron), eventually occupied by the Man-Hunting Attachment in U.C. 0203. Side 3 Side 3 is located behind the moon, at L2, and is known as Munzo. Side 3 was the only Side to never use the "open-type" colonies; instead, they used "closed-type" colonies, which removed the glass "sky" panels and was a completely "solid" cylinder with no open view to space. This allowed each colony to house greater capacities of people. In U.C. 0052, Zeon Zum Deikun moved to Side 3 and began to spread his philosophy of Contolism - essentially that the Earth was sacred, and that human beings had a solemn right to protect it. This philosophy also encouraged the people of the space colonies to considered themselves independent from Earth. In U.C. 0058, under the guidance of Zeon Zum Deikun, Side 3 declared independence from the Earth Federation and formed the Republic of Zeon. In U.C. 0068, Deikun died under mysterious circumstances, and Degwin Zabi took control of the Republic of Zeon. Under Degwin's leadership, the Republic of Zeon became a dictatorship, and the National Guard regiments Side 3 maintained became a full fledged army. On August 15, UC 0069, Degwin announced the formation of the Principality of Zeon, setting himself up as the ruler and giving his four children unilateral control of the military forces. Simultaneously with this announcement came severe purges of the remaining followers of Zeon Zum Deikun living in Side 3. Between U.C. 0069 and 0078, the Principality of Zeon began mass-producing various warships and mobile suits in anticipation of an armed conflict with the Federation. After the One Year War, Side 3 came under the control of Prime Minister Darcia Bakharov, who sued for peace. Bakharov and the Federation reached an agreement whereby the Principality of Zeon would surrender, and Side 3 would be allowed to maintain its independence under its previous title, the Republic of Zeon. The deal also allowed the Republic to maintain an armed force which would be subject to periodic inspections by the Federation. Although the agreement formally ended the war, many Principality supporters rejected the offer, and choose instead to go into hiding. Side 3 received additional space colonies in 0082 and again in 0083 as part of the Colony Reclamation Project, which sought to ease the overcrowding of Side 3. Side 3 remained the Republic of Zeon until they rejoined the Federation in U.C. 0100. In the U.C. 0120s, Side 3 contained a desolate region labeled the Zebra Zone, in which a non-militant Neo Zeon remnant remained. Known colonies in Side 3: *'Zum City': The capital colony of Side 3, said to be named in honor of Zeon Zum Deikun. *'Mahal' (Colony 38): This colony's population was evacuated, and the cylinder was physically altered into the Solar Ray cannon. In addition, Mahal was the home colony of the majority of the Cima Fleet - Cima Garahau's defection at the end of Operation Stardust was in part due to the loss of her home. *'Colony 9': A memorial service was held here during the One Year War. *'Quintzem': An anti-Zabi revolt occurred in this colony shortly before the outbreak of the One Year War, but was brutally put down. *'Tigerbaum': Also known as Colony 24, this was a neutral colony modeled after 20th century Hong Kong. *'Core 3': A colony given to Haman Karn by the Earth Federation during the First Neo Zeon War to serve as her base of operations. It is the site of the final battle of the civil war between Haman and Glemy Toto's forces, during which the colony was destroyed when the asteroids Axis and Moussa collided with it. Side 4 Side 4 is known as Moore, and is located at L5. Side 4 was one of the first colonies attacked by Zeon during the One Year War. As a result of these attacks, a shoal zone developed, called the Thunderbolt Sector, due to the frequent electrical discharges which occurred. During the reorganization of Sides in U.C. 0084, Side 4 was moved to L1. Side 4 was eventually reconstructed into the Frontier Side during the U.C. 0120s. Known colonies in Side 4: *'Frontier I': The first colony of the Frontier Side. It became the refuge place for Federation test ship Space Ark during U.C. 0123, when Crossbone Vanguard invaded the Frontier Side. Later the Crossbone Vanguard test-fielded their new Bug weapons and killed many civilians. *'Frontier II': Crossbone Vanguard attacked a Federation fleet near this colony. *'Frontier IV': The first colony to be attacked by the Crossbone Vanguard. It is then taken over and renamed Cosmo Babylonia as the capital of Ronah family's new aristocratic nation. *'New Manhattan': Headquarters of the Illuminati resistance group. Side 5 Side 5 is known as Loum, and is located at L1. During the One Year War, this Side became a battlefield when the Zeon attempted to capture a colony from Side 5 to drop on the Earth. When the Federation forces arrived and intervened, a massive battle for Side 5 erupted between General Revil's 1st Combined Fleet and Dozle Zabi's Space Attack Force, known as the Battle of Loum. At the end of the One Year War this area became known as the shoal zone, littered with debris of colonies and warships. During the reorganization of the Sides in U.C. 0084, Side 5 was moved to L4. Known colonies in Side 5: *'Watohoat': This colony was selected by the Zeon as the target for their second colony drop. It was completely destroyed during the Battle of Loum. *'Texas': This was the only remaining colony in Side 5 after the Battle of Loum. The colony was designed for agriculture/tourism purposes, but the war left the colony's reflector mirrors malfunctional and the colony was abandoned. It was owned by Shu Yashima before the outbreak of war. A battle between the anti-Earth Federation militant group Colorde and the Earth Federation Force's Arahas force takes place here on U.C. 0090. *'Industrial 7':This is an closed-type industrial colony is managed by Anaheim Electronics. Approximately two million people live in the colony, half of them being AE staff and their families. The harbor and factory block are located on the Earth-side, with the colony builder unit Rokuro facing the moon-side. Side 6 Side 6 is known as Riah, and is located at L4. Side 6 declared autonomy from the Earth Federation in April U.C. 0077, and adopted the name Riah Republic. Side 6 maintained diplomatic ties with the Federation, and declared neutrality in the opening weeks of the One Year War, allowing it to avoid most major conflicts. It was targeted by the Zeon for a nuclear attack late in the war after a Federation R&D base was discovered here, but was rescued by Federation fleets. Side 6 was reincorporated into Earth Federation after the One Year War. During the reorganization of Sides in U.C. 0084, Side 6 was moved to L5. Known colonies in Side 6: *'Libot': This colony contained a Federation R&D base. It was attacked in late December, U.C. 0079 by the Zeon's elite Cyclops Team, and later targeted for nuclear attack in December 26. Fortunately, the colony was saved when Federation forces successfully intercepted the Zeon fleets *'Baldur Bay': This is the colony where the Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base docked after leaving Earth. After leaving Baldur Bay the White Base engaged and destroyed the entire Conscon Fleet. The battle was televised by the colony's news network to the entire Earth Sphere, and shaped the political atmosphere further in favor of the Federation. *'Metis': A colony that houses an academic city. In U.C. 0097, E.F.F. Lieutenant Jona Basta in his Narrative Gundam and Republic of Zeon Captain Zoltan Akkanen in his Sinanju Stein engaged in combat inside this colony during the search for the Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. The Sinanju Stein fired its high beam rifle in the skirmish, hitting the colony's mirror and creating an explosion.High Grade Universal Century 1/144 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein instruction manual Side 7 Side 7 is known as Noa, and is located at L3. At the time of its introduction in the original Mobile Suit Gundam, Side 7 consisted of a single, incomplete space colony that housed a Federation R&D base involved with the Project V. This Side became famous on September 18, U.C. 0079, when the White Base and its prototype mobile suit RX-78-2 Gundam successfully fended off an attack by Zeon mobile suits, and in doing so marked the first recorded battle between mobile suits. Known colonies in Side 7: *'Green Noa 1': Side 7's first space colony. It was the home to the Earth Federation's secret mobile suit development facility. Principality of Zeon forces attacked this colony in September 18, U.C. 0079, resulting in heavy damage to the colony cylinder. The colony was originally synonymous with Side 7, as it was the only completed space colony at the Side during the One Year War; it was renamed Green Noa 1 after a second colony was built. *'Green Noa 2': Side 7's second colony. It was added to the Side 7 cluster in U.C. 0085, and became the space headquarter for the Titans, and was the most advanced military base in the Earth Sphere at the time. Green Noa 2 was renamed Gryps in U.C. 0087, and its two segments was named Gryps 1 and Gryps 2 respectively. Gryps 2 was later built into a Colony Laser in early U.C. 0088, and became the scene of a three-way battle when the Titans, AEUG, and Axis Zeon all attempted to seize control of it. Side 8 Side 8 is located at L1. It is late addition to the Universal Century timeline; its first on-screen appearance isn't until U.C. 0223. Before being formally recognized as Side 8, they were known simply as Gaea. Known colonies in Side 8: *'Gaea': The only known colony in Side 8, Gaea houses a massive agricultural research lab. This colony was damaged during a military raid by forces of the Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT). Additional colonies *'Moon Moon': A lost "Island One" type colony, home to a primitive group of space dwellers. Seen in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. *'Laplace': A Stanford Torus type colony, used as the official residence for the prime minister of the Earth Federation. Destroyed U.C. 0001. *'Hiland': A 15x200 km solar battery satellite, whose power is shipped to Asia. Two families who reside there joined the League Militaire during the war with Zanscare. The Moon * [[Von Braun|'Von Braun']] The first and the largest city on the moon, named after the German rocket scientist Wernher Von Braun. It was built on the landing site of Apollo 11 and is an industrial city specializing in the manufacture of heavy equipment. It was controlled by the Earth Federation during the One Year War and later home to a branch of Anaheim Electronics, where the prototype mobile suit programs for the Gundam Development Project were developed in U.C. 0083. It is said that whoever controls Von Braun controls the moon. The Albion docked at Von Braun during its pursuit of the Delaz Fleet in November U.C. 0083. In U.C. 0087, the Titans launched Operation Apollo, forcing their way into Von Braun in order to force the AEUG out. Due to economical reasons, the city remained a neutral party for most of the wars and supplied arms to various warring fractions throughout Universal Century, despite being controlled by the Earth Federation. * [[Granada|'Granada']] A Zeon stronghold during the One Year War. The Federation agreed to meet with Zeon representatives in January U.C. 0080 after hearing rumors that a Zeon fleet may have been there. The Zeon's Elite Cyclops Team was also based here briefly before departing for Side 6 to commence Operation Rubicon. It also served as a headquarters for the AEUG during U.C. 0087. * [[Aires City|'Aires City']] One of the oldest lunar bases developed. Supported the New Desides rebellion of U.C. 0088. * Amman Home to a branch office of Anaheim Electronics. AEUG forces receive support from Amman when the Titans are lurking around Granada. The city is bombarded and destroyed by Titans' missile barrage despite that the AEUG forces had already set off for the Jaburo Drop Operation. * Anaheim Although Anaheim Electronics' main mobile suit factories are located at Granada and Von Braun, the company is actually headquartered at its namesake lunar city of Anaheim. The Titans cruiser Alexandria visits this city to collect its initial complement of RMS-108 Marasai mobile suits. * Epsilon An industrial city and the location of one of Anaheim Electronics' factories. In addition to building the AEUG's ''Irish''-class battleship Cookstown, the 4th Development Bureau had been developing the MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam under special orders of the Titans. * Technetium A lunar city highly involved in the development of League Militaire mobile suits. * Neo Cartagena A lunar city where the design and development of Zanscare Empire experimental mobile armors were carried out. Asteroids Luna II A former mining asteroid, originally known as Juno, was used for the construction of the space colonies. It later became the headquarters as a naval base and staging area of the Earth Federation Space Force in U.C. 0060. In U.C. 0070, the base was moved to L3 to help in constructing the new Side 7. During the One Year War, the asteroid became the last Earth Federation's base in space. Its status makes it a tempting target for attacks by pro-space sympathizers. Char raided and parts of it during the Second Neo Zeon war. Almost all of the ships that were inside survived the raid; everything else were repaired by sometime in U.C. 0094. Luna II was later rebuilt and improved on and remained as Earth Federation space headquarters. By U.C. 0096, ECOAS was based out of Luna II. Solomon (Konpei Island) One of three asteroids that the Principality of Zeon used as staging points. It is located at L5. On December 24, U.C. 0079, a massive battle was fought here, resulting in the death of Dozle Zabi. Also, the Earth Federation Space Force used their prototype mass-destruction weapon - the Solar System - during the battle to fight against Zeon. Shortly thereafter, the Earth Federation secured it and renamed the captured base Konpei Island. In U.C. 0083, Zeon ace Anavel Gato used the RX-78GP02 Gundam Physalis to attack the naval review at Konpei with an MK-82 nuclear warhead, destroying or crippling 1/3 of the Federation's naval forces that took part in it. However it still remained a major Earth Federation space base after Operation Stardust, rivaling Luna II. A Baoa Qu (Gate of Zedan) One of three asteroids that Zeon used as staging points. On the last day of U.C. 0079 a massive battle was fought here, resulting in the deaths of both Gihren Zabi and Kycilia Zabi. The Zeon surrendered shortly thereafter. Later, the Republic of Zeon transferred A Baoa Qu to the Titans, who renamed it Gate of Zedan and used it as their headquarters until it was rammed and damaged by the much larger asteroid Axis during the Gryps Conflict. After the war the Federation rebuilt it and became one of the bases that rivalled Luna 2. Pezun One of three asteroids that the Principality of Zeon used as staging points during the One Year War. During the war, Zeon moved the asteroid Pezun to L4, between Sides 2 and 5, in order to guard its other flank in a mirror image of Solomon. After the war it was captured by Earth Federation and became the home base of the Titans Mobile Suit Instructor Corps. When the Earth Federation disbanded the Titans in U.C. 0088, the Instructor Corps seized Pezun in a military coup, declaring themselves the New Desides. After several days of fierce fighting, the Federation task force that was sent to quell the rebellion, nuked the Pezun base in March, U.C. 0088. Axis A massive mining colony that served as a waypoint for the Jupiter Energy Fleet. In U.C. 0080, following the conclusion of the One Year War, it became the home of some 30,000 ex-Zeon political refugees. It was moved to Earth in U.C. 0088 and served as the headquarters for the Axis Zeon/Neo Zeon under the leadership of Haman Karn, during which it was briefly occupied by the rebel forces of Glemy Toto. Following the First Neo Zeon War, the Earth Federation took control of Axis, but soon after — in U.C. 0093 — sold it to Char Aznable's Neo Zeon in exchange for Neo Zeon's surrender following the commencement of the Second Neo Zeon War. Instead of surrendering, Aznable took control of the asteroid in an attempt to drop it on Earth in hopes of freezing it and forcing its population to migrate to space. Londo Bell engaged Neo Zeon in Earth's orbit and managed to split it into two parts through the use of internally-rigged explosives. Though this succeeded in dividing the asteroid, it had a side effect of decelerating the rear piece. It was then intercepted by Amuro Ray's RX-93 Nu Gundam, which eventually managed to cease its descent on to Earth. Moussa A small, spherical asteroid attached to the asteroid base Axis. Moussa provides the denizens of Axis with extra living space, manufacturing facilities and contains a rotating residential block one kilometre in diameter, which produces artificial gravity via centrifugal force. This asteroid can be detached from Axis in case of emergency. It was detached and rammed into Core 3 during the First Neo Zeon War. Fifth Luna A mining asteroid that was secured by Char Aznable's Neo Zeon forces and dropped on Lhasa, Tibet. Beyond the Earth Sphere While humanity is repeatedly stated to have settlements beyond the Earth Sphere, very little is known about them or how many and where they even are. The Earth Federation appears to have little influence outside of the Earth Sphere, giving the extra planetary settlements near, if not complete autonomy. Mars Mars was featured as a location in the manga series Gundam F90. After the One Year War, a portion of the Zeon fleet that escaped the Earth Sphere did not go to Axis; instead, they established a new base of operations on Mars. They would later accept refugees from the Second Neo Zeon movement, but would remain on their own, unnoticed and uninvolved, until they would initiate conflict with the Earth Federation in U.C. 0120. During this time it was revealed that the Mars Zeon group, as they were called, had converted Olympus Mons into a gigantic railcannon. Mars also features in Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle. It portrays a Neo Zeon remnant, "Re-Zeon", on Mars between the First and Second Neo Zeon conflicts. Jupiter The giant gas plant is the source of Helium-3, a critical element in Minovsky fusion. The Jupiter Energy Fleet travels between Earth and Jupiter to collect Helium-3, but little is known about life near Jupiter during the One Year War era. Paptimus Scirocco commanded the Jupiter Energy Fleet's flagship, the Jupitris, and his extensive time spent out at Jupiter led some of his Earth-born Titans allies to view him as more "alien" than their Spacenoid foes, leading some to derogatorily refer to him as "The Man from Jupiter". In U.C. 0133, the Jupiter Empire which has members in the Jupiter energy fleet, plans to conquer Earth but their plans are thwarted by the Crossbone Vanguard. Three years later, the Jupiter Empire attempts to hit Earth with a colony laser stationed near Jupiter, but this plan is also thwarted. The Jovians mostly live in O'Neil cylinder colonies, similar to those in the Earth Sphere. However, these colonies do not always generate significant amounts of artificial gravity, a fact that can be quite bewildering to non-Jovians. One salient landmark in the Jupiter Sphere is a series of closed-type O'Neil cylinders linked together in a helical shape. Other habitats are made in asteroids, and there is a base on the highly-volcanic moon, Io. The Jupiter Empire also used an asteroid for mining and resupplying on trips to the Earth Sphere and back. This asteroid always orbits at some point between the Earth and Jupiter, and was called Neverland by the single family who lived there. The Empire took command of it through the threat of force in U.C. 0123. Beyond the Orbit of Jupiter In Crossbone Gundam: Ghost, the Jupiter Foundation's Argos Odyssey survey project intercepts a derelict Crossbone Vanguard cargo ship in the vicinity of Saturn. The same project also visited Uranus and Neptune. Gallery UC Moon Map.png|Universal Century Moon City Map South East Asia and Oceania Base Locations Map.png|South East Asia and Oceania E.F.F. Army Base Map See also *La Vie en Rose -- Anaheim Electronics mobile space dock. External links *Universal Century Locations on Gundam Official References Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Viewer's Guide - by Mark Simmons ja:宇宙世紀の施設と地名 it:Luoghi dell'Universal Century Category:Locations Category:Universal Century Category:Universal Century locations